My boys
by JoexoxNikki
Summary: She was alone and hurting. Brusies covered her soft pale skin. No one knows it, and she wants to keep it that way. But when it gets out of control , where can she go? Who can help her? No one except 3 boy musicians who go to her school that never met her.
1. Chapter 1

My boys chapter 1- She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow

Nikki slowly closed the front door quietly. The last thing she needed from ' Him'

was a black eye. She pulled down her long sleeves just enough to cover the bruises. She winced at the touch of them.

Nikki Parker was about 5'2 and had raven colored hair that lay long down to her elbows in creasent moon soft curls. She was wearing her favorite black jeans with her one of a kind tight black sweat shirt even though it was almost 75 degrees out. Her ipod head phones lay around her neck as she slowly descended the 3 porch steps in her old fashion high top converse. With her green binder in her hand she made her way down the street. She bobbed her head to the music as she started to sketch in her art book. She stopped at the corner waiting for the walk symbol.

In her life , she has went through things that could only be in nightmares about. And that was her life. A total nightmare. Her mother died when she was nine and she could never forget how. Her father hadn't been a drunk then. She wished everyday that her fathers 'drinking problems would end'. Her mother had heart cancer and would be in the hospital every other day. When her mom was alive she would home to a hug and kiss from mom and dad. How drastic something like a cancer could tear your family apart. How it could literally cause you pain. The day of her mothers death was the day everything changed. Her father would be out till 1am drinking then he would come home and take out the pain on her.

When Nikki was just 13 years old she remembered the 4 words that came out of her drunken fathers mouth. And they were ' Its all your fault ' . She was young but she knew that from that day on he would never like her the same.

Every night after he hit her, she would scream into her pillow for a better tomorrow. A new day. Any change as long as it was for the better.

Nikki ran across the street and walked quickly past this block. It wasn't her favorite to pass everyday because of what happened when she was 14. This was the block she got beat up on, by one of the gangs. New jersey , not one of the most safest places. After this incident she was classified as a hard core tough girl. She didn't like it that much since the only reason she knew how to kick ass was because of her father. At least it gave her a title instead of new yorker or her favorite the new kid.

Nikki stopped again and waited for the light once more. Suddenly a sky blue mustang convertible drove by , and in it were 3 boys from school. She knew there names but she just didn't know them personally. They were the jonas brothers. There was nick who was the youngest, he was about 14, then there was joe who was her age 17 and lastly was kevin who was 19. They're classified as deep musicians. As it passed, Nick and joe turned and smiled to her. She blushed but smiled back. The light once again changed and she crossed the street to school. Here goes another day of the usual routine she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –homecoming

The bell sounded through out the halls. Joe jumped out of the car and nick hopped out after him. They grabbed there bags and waved too kevin as he drove off. Joe couldn't get his mind off that girl they see everyday. She would always smile to them as they passed . He would smile back but never knew why. He her name was Nicole Parker or Nikki for short. She always had a way about her that came to him as attractive. He shook his head as he looked to nick who had been talking to him.

" And she was like -DUDE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENIG?!" yelled nick as they walked through the halls. Joe had a blank expression on.

" Uh no. " He said . Nick gave him a glare.

" So what were you thinking about while i talked to myself?" Joe stuttered abit thinking of telling nick about That girl.

" Hey, you know that girl we always pass?" Nick looked abit confused. " You know that girl i think her name is nikki. The one with the black curly hair?"

" OH! Yeah what about her?" he asked as he opened his locker.

" No, i was just wondering if she's going to homecoming." Nick shut his locker, and stared at joe.

" Why? You gonna ask her to go?" They headed down the hall once more.

" What NO! I just never see her in sch-" He didn't finish his sentence as he crashed into someone and they both fell to the ground. He heard a groan and sat up to see the girl with black half moon curls. She gathered her stuff as he helped and she took it and looked up.

" Im sorry, its all my fault i was too caught up in my sketch book and music that i-" she started and looked to him as he picked up her open sketch book He stared at the picture of a girl who was sitting on a chair reading a book in a flower garden. He shook his head and smiled. He handed her the book.

" who is that?" he asked , She smiled and blushed.

" My mom." She said as he got up and helped her up as well. She took her books.

" Really? Did you ever show her these pictures , they're really good." Nikki smiled sadly.

" Thanks, i wish i could." She said as she put her books in her shoulder bag.

" Why can't you?" He asked curiosity getting hold of him. He felt he needed to know more about her.

" Uh, she ...died when i was nine." Her head was low. She looked up. Nick and joes smile had faded.

" Oh, im sorry. I didn't mean-" She shook her head.

" No its, cool. I actually like having someone ask. Its like they care. Ever since it happened i've been getting a cold shoulder from my friends. But hey, i gotta go but thanks and sorry about..."

" Yeah , its okay." he said with a small smile on his face. She started to walk away and then turned .

" Im nikki by the way!" she yelled. Joe nodded .

" JOE!" he yelled back.

" I know" She said as she smiled to herself. " I know." she said quieter as she walked forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Music notes

Nikki smiled as she heard the bell sound , here 5 period class was art and photography her favorite class of the day. She bounded out of her Spanish class and down the hall towards the art room doors. She walked in and put her stuff down. She grabbed her pencil and paper and sat down. She thought of what to draw. Her mind was a clean slate and she had no ideas in mind.

Suddenly it came to her . A scenery of her favorite place to be lake George. She imanged the picture in front of her. She thought of the horizon point and started on the lake. She sketched and didn't realize that bell was about to ring. She grabbed her book bag and put her work away. She went to reach for her open bag when she realized her black poetry book

wasn't there but instead was a bright green composition that had band stickers littering the front. She took it out and looked at it. Suddenly the lunch bell rang for her. She walked out with the book in her hand and flipped through the pages. They were lyrics. She smiled and flipped to the front to find Joe jonas written in the corner. She closed it and walked outside.

Xxxxxxx

" JOE ! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY I DONT KNOW WHERE MY LYRIC BOOK IS?!" yelled nick who was sitting next to joe under a large shady oak tree. It was there lunch period now . Joe shifted through his backpack. His lyric book or well in kevins words man diary was gone. He pulled out a black composition notebook and exmaned the pictures of

bands and other pictures . He flipped through it and found that it was a poetry book. The words in it were deep flipped to the front and found a name inscribed . Nikki Parker . He smiled. This girl could draw and WRITE. She seemed extremely deep. But he wondered what inspired her to right such words in this book. Nick grabbed the book and flipped through it. He smiled and looked up.

" Nice joe, read this girls private thoughts." He tossed the book back to joe. Joe grabbed it. " First off its not right to read it AND its not yours!" he said crossing his arms. Joe smirked and started to read. He finished the last page and closed it.

" Wow. She's deep." He said as nick strummed the strings of his black acoustic guitar.

" Thanks." Said a soft voice. Joe's head shot up in shock. Nikki sat down and pulled out his lyric book. " Yours weren't bad at all. I loved them." she said handing it to him. " Wanna trade?" He chuckled and handed the book to her. She put it in her bag. She made to get up but joe stopped her.

" You can hang here with us if you want." He said feebly. She smiled to nick he smiled back and nodded.

" Thanks. So will you play me a song or do i have to buy 200 dollar tickets like everyone else?" She giggled. Joe loved her laugh. It made him weak in his knees and his arms. Nick laughed.

" No , you can here it now." Nick said, he grabbed joe's lyric book and flipped through the pages to the page that had the words hello beautiful written in big bold letters. She smiled .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: THE HORRID STALKER

Nikki sighed when she heard the bell ring. She smiled to joe and Nick.

" Nick, that was beautiful, but i have to go. " she said getting up . They followed in pursuit,She hugged nick and joe. Joe felt like he was in heaven as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't describe the feeling. They let go and nick had a sly smile on. She checked her watch and cursed. Lunch was her last period but she had to get home. She always did her homework before he came home.

" Hey whats wrong?" asked joe. She sighed.

" I'm late." She said quickly. He nodded and grabbed nick. He whispered in his ear and nick nodded. He grabbed there books.

" we'll take you home." Said joe. She smiled.

" Oh you don't have to." She said.

"Its fine. Lets go. " Joe grabbed her hand and all three of them ran to sky blue convertible mustang. When they arrived. Nikki gasped when she didn't see kevinin the front seat.

" Does your brother know that your-" She said pointing to the car. Joe shook his head and nick put a hand on Nikki's mouth. She looked around.

" We could get arrested." She whispered. After nick let go. " Why is he here anyway?"

" Girlfriend. Isabelle Stewart. She has a younger sister Sophia. She's dating nick. " Nikki turned to nick who blushed, suddenly she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. She felt safe with them. She stopped.

" wait , can we go somewhere else?" She asked. Joe looked at her . Nick turned his head to.

" Sure why not. Wanna go to the mall?" asked joe. She smiled and nodded. Nick jumped in and joe got in the drivers seat. Nikki jumped in after him. Joe looked in the glove compartment. In there was a small silver key. He smiled and Nikki smiled back. Joe turned up the radio to the song good day by the click five. He put the mustang in reverse and sped out . Nick grabbed onto the side of car, Nikki followed in pursuit.

" Don't you have a drivers license?" She asked.

" Of course! BUT , they only saw my good boy side." he said slyly. Nikki laughed but nick's face dropped.

They arrived at the local mall. Nikki loved shopping, it was her home away from home. She grabbed there hands and ran to a cloths store. It was called hot topic. She ran through the isles picking up cloths and accessories. She grabbed nick and shoved him a dressing room. She smiled and turned to see joe running up with a pile of cloths from the guy section, a black skull

wool hat on his head. His jaw wide open in aw.

" I FREACKIN LOVE THIS STORE!"she giggled." how long has it been here?"

" Uh awhile ." he smiled.

" Finally i found a store that understands my unique style." she laughed and turned to see nick in a black ac/dc shirt with black flare out pants that had bright green stitching. He had a wool skull hat on like joe. He had a smile on to. Nikki covered her mouth. Joe smiled in aw.

" Dude, can i try that on after you!" joe said jumping around like a five year old in a candy shop. Nikki cracked up. Joe looked at her as if she was nuts and nick sighed and turned to walk back in the changing room. She shook her head and grabbed nicks arm.

" No! You look adorable." she said. He smiled, a bit. " its just joe ."

" What about joe?" he asked.

" What about me?" he asked acting hurt.

" You look like you don't shop for your own cloths. Is this new for you?" she asked in a giggle fit. Nick just started to laugh too.

" Yeah it is. Kevin usually pulls him around stores he hates." said nick. Nikki smiled and pushed nick back in the dressing room. She looked to joe.

" Go try those on" she said with a smile. He nodded and ran to the dressing room.

" Hey wonder what kevns doing now." said nick coming out with three shirts and black pants.

" yeah i know." said joe coming out with his new wardrobe. Nikki nodded.

Xxxx

kevin walked to the parking lot of the school hand in hand with Isabelle.

" Don't worry Izzy, i got it washed and a new paint coding. It'll be fine" he said taking out his keys and pressing the automatic unlock button. Isabelle crossed her arms starring at the empty spot kevin had not noticed yet.

"Oh i can tell." she said. Kevin looked at her. She pointed to the empty space where kevin car had been parked. He dropped his keys and fell to his knees.

" JOE ! NICK! YOUR THE FUCKING WALKING DEAD!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Izzy giggled and shook her head.

Xxx

Nikki, joe and nick walked to the food court and sat down. Joe couldn't help but love Nikki's smile and laugh. It made him warm inside. They started to eat, and talk. Both joe and nick were surprised at the amount of food Nikki had gotten.

" I think your the first girl i know that would eat a full hot dog and fries." said joe.

" Yeah, when we got out with girls the only thing they eat is water." said nick. Nikki smiled .

" is that bad."she shook there heads,

" NO! Not at all. I like a girl who has an appitate."said joe. Nikki giggled. Joe's heart skipped a beat. All of a sudden a high pitched laughed was sent there way.

" JOEY!" Nikki's face dropped. Joe's smile instantly disappeared. Nick tried to hide a laugh. " IS THAT MY LITTLE JOEY!" A blond girl with a a tight spaghetti strap tee and ultra short skirt that looked to be like 4 inches came running towards there table. She sat in the empty chair next to joe and kissed joes cheek, but anyone could tell she wanted his tongue.

" hey Katie." he whispered, she turned and looked to nick who smiled and waved sarcastically. She then turned to Nikki. Her face turned into one of disgust and a fake smile.

" Joseph who is this ? One of your friends?" she asked in a pretetor voice.

" Oh this is Nikki" he said with a smile. Nikki smiled smugly to Katie. She smirked.

" OH ! its so sweet your doing charity work!" She said. Nick shook his head and smiled to Nikki.

" Its not charity work. She's my friend." he said back hotly.

" Oh well she sure dress like a poor person." joe shook his head.

" so what are you wearing to homecoming because i do not want to clash." she said.

" A tux." he said.

" Oh then ill wear light pink." Nikki snorted. She glared at her. " Problem parker?" she asked

" No , i just don't get why you would wear light pink with black and white." she said.

" Look who's talking, you probably don't even have a date ." she said.

" I'm not going."

" Oh, good , your saving yourself from embarrassment." Nikki had it.

" Is that white shirt expansive?"

" If you call $150 expensive then yes why?"

" No i just thought it would go anything."

" oh it does."

" How bout grape"

" Why would i wear a fruit?" Nikki stood up and poured her grape soda over Katie's head and it splashed right onto the $150 shirt. Nick mouth hung open in shock and joe burst out in laughter. Nikki picked up her stuff and started to leave as nick and joe ran after her.

Xxxxx

The three arrived at an apartment building. Nikki looked to the boys . They smiled and pulled her to it. They passed a doorman.

" Evening jeeves!" said joe. Nikki smiled. They ran to the elevator. Joe pressed a million buttons like he was shook his head. The doors closed.

" That was so cool what you did." said nick. Joe nodded.

" Amazing." he said excitedly.

" Where are you taking me." she asked. They smiled slyly. " Is this part when you take me to an abandoned room and kill me?" she asked making a fake scared face. They laughed.

" No." said joe.

" We're going home." nick stated matter of factly. She nodded.

They arrived at the top floor and hopped out pulling Nikki to the door. She was in shock. It was huge. Joe opened the door to a grand living room surrounded by windows looking out over the city. She was in aw. She walked into the room on the blue rug . A little further in left wall was a long hall of rooms. And on wall next to the door was a little kitchen with a table and chairs . It was still part of the living room. All of a sudden kevin ran out of the hallway. Joe and nick paled. Nikki backed up. He grabbed there shirts and threw them on the couch.

" I should kill you with my bare hands." he said in a deathly calm voice. They looked like they were about to Nikki stood in the corner. " i should tear you limb from limb and feed the neighbors dog tonight. But first ill give you a chance to explain. AND then I'll feed you to the dog." Joe swallowed harshly.

" well what happened was-" started joe.

" TIMES UP !" yelled kevin. Nick and joe ran to Nikki and hugged her tight. She smiled. Kevin then turned and noticed Nikki in the room he held out his hand.

" kevin jonas." he said. She took it and smiled.

" Nikki parker." joe held her tight around the waist from behind as nick held onto her waist from the side.

" Do your the lucky lady who got to ride in my car with these to dead men?" she giggled and nodded. " well i can't get them now but you won't be here when they sleep." he said walking away.

" can we at least take her home." Asked joe. Kevin walked out of the kitchen a large cutlery knife in his hand and a sly smile.

" sure why not?" whispered kevin. They grabbed nikki's hand and ran out the door.

" Nice to meet you!" she yelled as joe pressed the close button on the elevator a thousand times.

" You too." he yelled as the doors closed. Kevin smiled to himself. Maybe he'll just make them crazy with there emotions and not kill them. He couldn't help but notice the way looks at Nikki she seems nice, and funny something joe always likes in a girl. Maybe he'll ask her to home coming. He shook his head. He also couldn't help but notice the brusies on her hands. He didn't know her well enough to know where they came from. But when he looked at her, he flet like she was the most trustworthy person that was there so you can share your problems with them . He liked that feeling. It felt like he wasn't alone in mental words. He felt like he could talk to her about things he can't talk to his brothers or girlfriend about. ' They better keep her around for a while' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Black and Blue Souls

Joe stopped at a blue and white house. It was a bit small. But was nicely gardened. Little did he know what actually went on at night here. Nikki looked at the house solemnly. She was dreading the moment that she opened the door. She felt the blue car turn off and her head shot towards the boys.

" ill walk you to the door." said joe as he made to get up.

" NO!" she yelled looked at her. " I-I mean no, no thats okay. I can handle it." She said getting out. She smiled to him.

"You sure ?" asked Nick looking at her. She nodded quickly. She hugged nick and then joe.

" Hey ! Nikki want to hang out tomorrow?" she looked to her house and back at them.

" Sure." She said.

" What time?"

" Uh anytime." she said. Joe nodded.

" Be ready by 9." he said starting the car.

" 9?" she asked.

" A.M." he said backing out. She nodded. As she walked up her driveway her heart started to beat faster , scared of what might lie behind the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikki walked up the stairs. A bag of ice over her right eye. She winced as she tried not to blink.

How was she to go out with a black eye. I mean of all the times he has to hit her right in the eye now. The clock hit 12 midnight. She had to get some sleep. She fell asleep in her cloths as the clock hit 12:10.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikki groaned as her cell phone buzzed next to her ear. She turned over and picked it up.

" Hello?" she mumbled in the phone. A male voice replied.

" open the door! We're like waiting out in the cold here." She shot up in bed. SHIT! She thought. Joe and nick. She had forgotten she made plans.

" Okay ill be there hang on." She jumped into a pair of jeans and a a slim fit shirt. She put on her Hollister sweat shirt. She tyred her hardest to cover up the black on her eye. The bell rang. Thank god her father goes out all day. She bounded down the stairs. She gave a deep breath and turned the lock. As she opened , three teen age boys stood there. The smiles on there faces faded when they noticed her black eye and the large bruise on her left cheek. However she merrily smiled to them.

" Hey Guys !" she said as she hugged nick and joe. " Oh hey kevin!" she said. He smiled.

" Hey."

" What?" she asked to nick and joe.

" Nikki, What happened to your eye ?" asked joe. Her fake smile faded.

" Nothing. Nothing im fine lets go." she said.

" Did you like get in a fight ?" asked nick

" Something like that." she whispered.

" can we come in?" asked joe. She smiled walked out of there way.

" sure. So what are we doing today?" she asked as she sat down on the couch. " go head you can sit." they smiled and nodded.

" we were actually gonna take you to our concert." said joe as he sat down on the couch next to her.

" Really?" she asked. They nodded. " thats awesome."

" so what really happened to your eye?" asked joe.

" Nothing , i-i just you know fell." nick leaned closer to her to get a better look.

" that looks like the size of a fist." he said.

" So?" she asked.

" How could you possibly have been in a fight when we dropped you home at like 10:45." asked joe again. She shrugged.

" Who says i was in a fight." she said smirking . She looked at the clock. It read 10:45. she shook her head. What a rush of dejavu , She thought. She shook her head. The phone wrang. She jumped up and got it.

" Hello?" she asked.

" NIKKI! Wanna hang out today?" asked her best friend Sophie. She looked to the living room where the three boys sat.

" I cant, im hanging with the jonas brothers." she said. When she turned around she jumped and screamed. So did joe. She giggled when she saw it was him.

" Nikki? NIKKI ! What happened?" He started to laugh to.

" Nothing , im good. Sorry i can't hang today -"joe grabbed the phone. She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

" Hello?" asked joe.

" Hi , is Nikki okay i heard her scream." asked Sophie . Leave it up to her not ask a boy who they are.

" Yeah , she just found out she was pregnant." he said looking at Nikki who fell on the floor in a laughing fit. He was trying his best to act serious.

" ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! HOLY CRAP IS SHE REALLY PREGNANT?!" Yelled the girl.

" Yeah sure , but yeah she'll pick you up today in a half hour okay." he asked. Nikki was still laughing like a 5 year old.

"O-Okay. Tell her i said bye and come quickly."

" Okay i will." He heard the click that ended the call. He hung up the phone and looked at Nikki and he too lost his sanity and started to laugh as well. Nick and kevin came in to find them both on the floor.

" WHO'S PREGNANT?!" yelled nick. Joe pointed to Nikki. Nick and kevins face color both drained. " No way ! JOE YOU JUST MET HER THE OTHER DAY YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Nick went to jump on joe but kevin held him back. Both Nikki and Joe regained there balance and stood. Kevin was still restraining nick wanted to kill joe. But kevin looked ready to do the same.

" He's kidding. It- it was a joke!" she said breathing in and out to try and stop laughing. Nick stopped struggling.

" Oh. Thats cruel!" yelled nick at joe. Joe backed up. His hands were up in defense.

" No its hilarious and we have another girl coming . You know what that means." Said joe.

" PROTECTION!?" yelled nick crossing his arms. kevin laughed.

" Yeah for you!" said joe as Kevin grabbed nick who this time did get a kick in on joe. Joe grabbed his shin and nick laughed .

" It means that we have another girl to pick up so we better get going." said kevin. As he pushed nick and joe apart. Joe grabbed Nikki and put her in front of him . Nick crossed his arms in disappointment as they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car came to a halt , Nikki jumped out and ran to the door. All of a sudden the front door of the house swung open and a girl with black strait hair ran and threw her arms around Nikki . The girl seemed to be in a panic.

" PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT PREGNANT!" she yelled as they broke apart. Nikki started to laugh as did joe as he received a smack in the back of the head by nick.

" I'm not pregnant it was a joke." she looked to joe. Both girls stopped at the car and jumped in. Nick sat next to Sophie and gave her a quick kiss. Kevin and Joe teased nick by making kissing sounds. He and Sophie turned away red with embarrassment. Nikki nudged joe playfully. All of a sudden the front door opened again and out came Isabelle with a smile on her face. She ran and jumped in the car next kevin and gave him a long passionate kiss. This time nick and joe made mocking kissing sounds. Kevin blushed but Is just giggled. Everyone turned to Nikki and joe.

" What?" asked joe.

" Your turn!" said kevin as nick , laughed. Both Nikki and joe turned away blushing.

" So which one got Nikki 'supposedly pregnant' ." She asked joe raised his hand. Kevin shook his head along with nick. " Thats not something to strut around!" she said giggling. Nikki smiled. As they hit the highway, she saw sophie glancing at her eye. Nikki shrugged it off. Sophie was the only one that knew her secret. She would always yell at nikki to tell someone but nikki refused to. She was known well for her stubbron attitude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe kept glancing at nikki. He couldnt believe she got into a fight or "fell" . He watched her as she stuck her hand out the side of the car. He smiled. The way the sunlight reflected off her body features and the way her long half moon curls blew in the wind. She was like a godess. All of a sudden joes ears perked up to the song that kevin currently strated to play. Crazy for this girl by evan and john. The lyrics to this song were to ironic or was it kevin being an ass by playin it. Joe sighed. His eyes met kevin who smirked. Joe mouthed the word asshole. Kevin laughed.

" What is it babe?" asked is He shook his head.

" Nothing." he responded.

" Yeah it better be nothing otherwise Ill beat you in your crap lousey face!" yelled joe.

" wow pms much joseph?" said nick. Is punched kevin in the arm and sophie did the same to nick.

" Cut the crap and leave joe alone guys." yelled is. The two boys snorted.

Joe rolled his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

they arrived at the venue. Turns out the concert wasn't till 7 pm. That ment the boys had to get ready even if it was 1:30 pm.

The boys got ready and were about to head on stage, it was at this moment for every concert that joe looked forward to the most. It was when his heart pounded out of his chest. He could hear screams and cheers from the stadium. Thousands of fans were in there to see him and his brothers . He inhaled deeply as his eyes closed slowly. Slowly taking in his surroundings. He opened his eyes and turned around to see Nikki standing there staring at him.

" what ?" he asked with a smile. She shook her head and walked over to him.

" Nothing , its just I dont know...amazing." he laughed lightly.

" What you mean?" She smiled fixing joe's tie that he attempted to tie before.

" Nothing I just can't seem to find the reason why your so normal even though-"

" Even though im so rich and famous.." He said looking down, he took her hands that had stop fixing his tie but she pulled away with great force. He looked at her in shock. She was paler then she was 5 minutes ago. He cocked his head to the right and raised an eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head.

" Sorry , um ya thats what I ment." He looked at her.

" Are you okay?" She smiled and nodded fast.

" Yeah why? Do I not look okay ? Cause im fine. Ridiculously fine actually." She smiled a little.

" U sure." he said taking a step towards her she gasped as they became inches apart. She stepped back in fear and turned.

" Im gonna get water." she said leaving. He nodded. And turned to the side entrance of the stage. He once again heard the loud screams it was time. He heard his brothers walk up behind him and they took to the stage. Is and sophie smiled as they watched the boys sing their hearts out. On the left side of the stage entrance stood Nikki. She watched with amazement as joe jumped on and off things. He was like a ball of enthusiasm and here she couldnt even hold him. Her heart droped with sorrow. IT hurt that she had even the slightest terror of phsyicly touching or holding someone. And it was all thanks to that ass. The one person she hated with her whole heart and soul. Him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Wrapped in your arms...

kevin Stoped the car in front of Nikkis house. Her heart stopped. The last thing she wanted was to be at this house. Not home. No home was a place of warmth and security not what she endured. She sighed and opened the door. Joe stared at her fear but brave stricken face. She turned to them.

" Well I had a lot of fun .Really. It was what I needed. Thank you guys so much." she said with a sad smile. Joe sighed and opened the car door.

" You look like you could use some ice cream." joe said with a smile. Nikki looked down.

" What time is it?" she asked softly.

" Time for you to get ice cream." joe saw her serious look. " 9 pm why?" She gasped.

" SHIT IM LATE! Gotta go bye!" She screamed running to her door franticly. Joe Everyone starred at her in curiosity.

Nikki opened and closed the door lightly hoping he wasn't awake. She sighed when she saw the headlights of kevins car still shining in her livingroom window. And thats when it happened. The kitchen light when on . And her heart jumped in her chest.

" AND WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL EFFIN DAY?!" he yelled. She sighed. Damn it. The windows were open and she knew there was no denying it.

" HEY IM TALKING TO YOU ! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

" I was at a concert. Im sorry." she whispered.

" OH YOUR SORRY?! REALLY WELL I DON'T REALY GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU ARE!" his hand whiped her left cheek. She fell to the floor. She shook it off and stood up. Her feet managed to take her to her room. She had a really bad headache. Her first thought of why was because that strike to the of her face sent her headfirst into the wall. She sighed. She ran to her window and found the car gone. She sighed once again with relief. Thank god she thought. She grabbed her head and felt a moist spot. She looked at her hand and found it covered in red liquid. Wonderful she thought. She fell to her bed into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe watched nikki run to the house. His first instinct for some reason was to chase after her. He didn't know why until he saw a light flicker on in her livingroom. He then heard shouting.

" AND WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL EFFIN DAY?!" he heard a mans voice yell." HEY IM TALKING TO YOU ! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

Joe made to jump as did the other to boys. But the Sophie and is held them back shaking there heads. It would only make it worse.

" OH YOUR SORRY?! REALLY WELL I DON'T REALY GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU ARE!" Joe felt extreme rage and helplessness as he heard the screaming. His body was shaking with adrenalin.

" No joe don't ,it'll only make it worse."whisperd sophie. Kevin started the car and Screeched out of the driveway . Fury was written all over the boys faces. The girls just sat there helpless.

Xxxxxxx

Monday came all to quickly for some students but not the jonas brothers and nikki. Her head wound still made her slightly woozy. But she sucked it up as she walked the halls slowly. She knew they heard the screaming that she could explain. Luckly they wouldn't ask her why she looked paler (probably loss of blood) and why there are dark circles under her eyes (probably because of the little sleep she got from her headache). She opened her locked and out poured her books. She groaned. She bent down to get her books when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She gasped and fell back a little. She made to grab her locker but lost balance and fell back expecting to hit the ground but felt someones strong arms around her . They lifted her to her unstable feet. She looked up holding her hand to her head to find joe looking at her. He looked upset confused and extremely pale.

" Nikki , are you okay?" he asked softly holding her books. She nodded. Bad idea as she swayed on her feet a little. He grabbed her arm and held her up.

" thanks , no yeah im good. Why?" she asked taking her books from him and putting them in her bag. She didn't dare make eye contact.

" Well I don't know it could be what I heard on saturday night or that you didn't call me on sunday or that your swaying from foot to foot like you have some serious headache." she opened her eyes in disbelief. Damn hes good. She turned to him and he gaseped. " Wow. Nikki?" She shook her head.

" its nothing. Me and my dad had a fight saturday. Thats what you heard. He was ticked I was late." she said closing her locker. She looked him in the eyes. Those lucious scared and helpless eyes. She looked down. He was hurt. She knew and he knew she knew. " Listen , things have been different since my mom passed. He gets upset and yells thats it."

" He seems to get upset a lot." she started to walk to her art room. Joe kept her paise almost easily as she walked somewhat awkwardly.

" Yeah well. It keeps him busy." she said walking somewhat quicker. Another sharp pain shot through her head and she almost fell to her knees. But she stableized herself.

" you want me to take you to the nurse? I mean she can give you some advil for that headache."

" No im good." she said stoping at her artroom door. She turned to him.

" Listen I need to talk to you. Im not kidding. Meet me at the oak tree after class." she looked at him and nodded. She had a whole period to make up an excuse. She sat down and thought.

The bell rang. Crap. She wasn't ready. She didnt want this. It wasn't fair. She walked out to the oak tree but stopped halfway there. All of a sudden she felt another sharp pain pund against her head. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head. Joe saw her and ran to her. People watched nikki flail in pain. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't scream . Joe ran with all his might to try and reach her fast enough. Nick saw joe running and his head followed the source. Sophie cryed out nikki's name but she lay squirming on the ground. Kevin and is heard joe's hurt voice and turned there heads to where it came from. They saw nikki on the ground in pain and ran to her. Joe fell to all fours when he reached her.

" nikki? Can you hear me? Nikki?" He said. His hands made to pick her up but after saturdays incident he stopped. Her eyes opened and her body relax she saw joe try to reach for her but she flinched and gasped. He reached out and held her hand. Nick kevin leslie and sophie crowded around to see.

" Joe we have to get her to the nurse." said kevin.

" NURSE?! NO THEN SHE'LL FIND OUT ABOUT HER ABSUE!" screamed Sophie. Her mouth clenched shut. Shit. Nikki sighed, fuck . Then the pain started again. She grabbed head. But no one looked to nikki now. All there eyes were on sophie who was bright red with emmbaresment.


End file.
